yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Yuna's First Hearth's Warming (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Yuna's First Hearth's Warming. It was almost Christmas and Hearth's Warming, It was a very special occasion to make ready for them all. Everyone and everypony were excited and giving gifts, Friends and Families get together, Even others from any other worlds celebrated Christmas and Hearth's Warming. They even enjoyed watching Christmas specials and movies like The Polar Express, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas, Mickey's Christmas Carol, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July, Frosty's Winter Wonderland, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Special, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, The Muppets Christmas Carol, the Home Alone series, The Santa Clause trilogy, Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas, Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas, The Little Drummer Boy and many more, It was always a special holiday of all. At Canterlot, Princess Luna and Princess Celestia was putting on their winter gear like hats, scarfs and boots, They were ready to take Princess Solarna out along with Princess Sharon. Princess Luna: Elsa will babysit Yuna in a minute. (to Yuna) Are you excited, My Little Sweetheart? Baby Yuna: (giggles) Princess Luna: Yes you are! Yes you are! Young Solarna: I can hardly wait for the best Christmas and Hearth's Warming Ever. Young Sharon: Me too. Princess Celestia: Settle down, You two. Hiro: We must wait for Elsa to pay a visit from Arendelle first. Just then, Elsa arrived on time and happy to see her friends. Elsa the Snow Queen: Hello, Everypony. Princess Luna: Elsa! Perfect timing! Hiro: Thank you so much for coming in such short notice. Elsa the Snow Queen: You're welcome. Then, Yuna was starting to embrace Elsa on account of her beauty. Elsa the Snow Queen: Hello, Yuna. Princess Luna: (as she passes her baby to her) She certainly is glad to see you, Elsa. Baby Yuna: (smiling at Elsa) Elsa the Snow Queen: Hi, Yuna. Princess Celestia: We're be on our way for some Christmas shopping trip. Will you look after Yuna while we're gone, Queen Elsa? Elsa the Snow Queen: Sure, Celestia. Hiro: Bless you so much, Queen Elsa. Princess Luna: Now, We won't be gone long, Elsa. Are you sure you'll be alright babysitting until we get back? Elsa the Snow Queen: I'm sure. Princess Luna: Alright then. (kisses her baby's cheek) Mama loves you, Yuna. Princess Celestia: We'll be back soon. And so, They've left for their Christmas shopping trip. Later, Luna and Hiro went out to go Christmas shopping while Celestia spends her time with Sharon and Solarna. Princess Luna: (checking the list) Let's see. Hiro: Are you sure you've double checked on what we may need for Christmas, Luna? Princess Luna: Yes, Hiro. I've figured what Solarna and Sharon wanted, Don't fuss over me. Young Sharon: Mother, Can we go sledding? Young Solarna: Yeah, Aunt Celestia. Can we? Princess Celestia: All right, You two. You can go sled now. Young Solarna: Yes! Princess Celestia: (as they took off) But stay where I can see you! Young Sharon: Yes, Mother. Meanwhile, Elsa spends her time babysitting Yuna. Elsa the Snow Queen: Hello, Yuna. Are you ready for some fun time? Baby Yuna: (cooing) Elsa the Snow Queen: I thought so. Watch this. Soon, Elsa used her ice powers as Yuna embraced it a lot. Baby Yuna: (giggles) Elsa the Snow Queen: You like it. Baby Yuna: (wanting Elsa to pick her up) Elsa the Snow Queen: All right, Yuna. Elsa , . As she sits down, her ice heeled shoes were taken off while . Baby Yuna: (hugging Elsa) Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Christmas Specials